


in a sky full of stars

by panarinsbread



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, New York Rangers, i really hope nobody finds this i suck at writing, off topic but can people start spelling artemiy panarins name right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panarinsbread/pseuds/panarinsbread
Summary: just some kaapo kakko x filip chytil i wrote when i was supposed to be sleepingi suck at writing but here goesthis takes place on 03.15.2021 (mine and brendan lemieux's birthday <3)
Relationships: Filip Chytil/Kaapo Kakko
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	in a sky full of stars

**Author's Note:**

> written in kaapo's pov  
> theres some minor kaapo kakko x phil diGiuseppe in here at some points, though phil is just mentioned.  
> adam fox, pavel buchnevich, brendan lemieux, igor shestyorkin, artemiy panarin, colin blackwell, julien gauthier, and kevin rooney are also mentioned

I keep telling myself it was just a game. I just felt like I didn’t play well enough. Phil was on the covid list!! What the hell was I supposed to do? Pull some miraculous ass play out of my ass? It’s just hard. Playing against the Flyers while we’re missing Shestyorkin, Buchnevich, Fox, AND Phil?? It’s hard to do good without them. We did make it to overtime with good goals by Artemiy, Blackwell, Gauthier, and Rooney.. but we ended up losing. Of course we did. I hate everything. Sorry that it’s hard to stay happy with one of my best friends out because he might have a virus!! It’s a pain in the ass!! I just felt like going back to the hotel, staring at the stars, and listening to music. And that’s exactly what I did. 

It was just so painful. I bet Lemieux felt terrible, too. I mean, it was his birthday!! You’d at least expect us to win!! Yes, we did do good when missing some of our star players. But it wasn’t the point. It was so goddamn painful to know that Phil could be sick. It hurt. It hurt so bad. It hurt so bad I started to cry once I heard the news about it. And it hurt so bad when everybody ignored it and focused on Bucha and Fox getting onto the list. It was like nobody cared. But I knew one person was gonna be there for me. The one person who also cared that Phil was out. The one person who stuck with me through it all alongside Phil. And there he was, knocking on my door as I lay on the floor crying. 

“Kaapo.. you doing alright? It’s Filip.” I could hear his muffled voice as he talked to the door. I wiped my tears away so he couldn’t tell I had been crying. But as soon as I opened the door, I knew he could tell. “Kaapo why’re you crying?” I tried to wipe my face with the bottom of my shirt. “Was it because we lost?” I refused to talk and just sat down on the bed. “Talk to me. Tell me what’s going on.” Filip grabbed onto my hand. At that moment, I just broke down crying again. “It’s just.. all of this stress. Everyone expects the best out of me. And I can’t just ignore the fact that Phil could be sick. I mean, he could have covid!! And nobody cares!! They just go right back to focusing on Bucha and Fox. Just because they’re better skilled than he is! It’s like nobody appreciates him! Not as much as I do, at least... I’m worried sick about him!! I feel like it can be affecting how I play.. but I don’t really know, I guess. I just want to do the best I can.”

Filip was looking at me with that look in his eyes that tells me he understands. “It relieves me so much to know I can talk to you about all this, Filip.” I wiped away my tears for a third time. He smiled at me. That smile never fails to make me smile, too. “You’re blushing again, Kaapo.” My eyes widened and I tried to cover my face again. He put his hand on my cheek. “Why do you always blush when I smile at you?” “I dunno.. you’re kinda cute I guess..” I slapped my hands over my mouth as Filip’s eyes widened just like mine did. I ran back over to the balcony and looked up at the stars again. He ran up to me, “Did you.. just call me cute?” He was blushing at this point, too. “Yeah.. I’m sorry. That was weird of me.” “But Kaapo..” “Go on.. tell me how weird I was.” “No, Kaapo. I think you’re cute too.” 

Did Filip just call me cute?? He then hugged me. This feeling I felt when I was with him.. it was nice. It just felt so nice to just be in his arms like this. “Aren’t the stars beautiful tonight, Filip?” He looked up at the sky, then back at me, and he smiled. He pushed back some of my hair and put his hand on the back of my head. “You’re the only star in my world, Kaapo.” It felt as if we were being pulled together by some force, and then our lips met. I pulled away from the kiss we just shared, and Filip was blushing a LOT. “Did we just..” It sounded like he was in shock. “We did, Filip. I loved it. And I love you.” He went and collapsed onto my bed. “Ah jeez.. I just kissed you.” I layed down next to him, and leaned my head on his shoulder. He hugged me tightly, and whispered in my ear, “I love you, too, Kaapo.”


End file.
